Unforgotten
by To Whomever it May Concern
Summary: Drake and Dave have been going out, but Dave, unfortunately, loses his recent memories, which includes all of the time they spent together. Now they have to find who did it and get Dave's memory back or start back at the beginning. Drave, M/M, rated M for slash in later chapters and language throughout.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I just absolutely love these two together and because of the lack of fics about them, I had to write my own (isn't that how it works?). M/M, Drave, rated M for slash in later chapters and language throughout. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Drake, Dave, or any of the other characters, I just mess around with them *joker-like grin***

* * *

Dave felt the arms wrapped protectively around his waist in love and adoration. He felt the cool, silk sheets pressing against his bare chest. As if the hands could sense he was up, they wandered across his chest. Dave realized that these were most definitely not a woman's hands. The hands were soft, but strong and gave the feeling as though the other man were trying to keep him from all the dangers of the world.

"Mornin', love." A strongly accented British voice whispered to his ear.

He remembered who the voice belonged to.

Drake Stone.

Dave tried not to panic. He could hardly remember any of the night before. Only little blips from here and there.

"Uh, hi." Dave was kind of nervous.

"Don't remember anything, do you?"

"Y-no," he said sheepishly.

Drake thought the expressions Dave made were incredibly adorable. He took his arms from the younger man's half-naked torso, understanding that he probably felt rather awkward not knowing what happened the previous night. He felt Dave scoot away to the far side of the king sized bed. Drake's spirits dropped immensely. He got out of the bed and put on a shirt, ignoring the buttons.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Um..." Dave thought really hard. "Bennet and I were at a bar so I could try to get over Becky and Tank. He was flirting with girl way out of his league. It was Tuesday night, a week after I destroyed Morgana, four days after Becky broke up with me, and three days after Tank died. You were at the bar. We talked and you bought me a few drinks. That's about it."

"Uh, Dave, love, that was three weeks ago. We need to go see Balthazar. Right now. Get dressed."

Drake got ready in the bathroom while Dave dressed. As soon as he heard the shuffling stop, Drake opened the door, grabbed Dave's hand, and hurried him to his car.

"I thought you and Balthazar hated each other," Dave said once both men were in the silver car.

"A lot happened since that Tuesday," Drake said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, like what?"

"For one, Balthy an' I are friends, along with Veronica, two, you're moving out of yours an' Bennet's to live with me, an' three, you're my boyfriend." Drake paused to let this information sink in.

"Wait, we're together?" Dave said incredulously.

"Mhmm. I just said that."

"Yeah. So how did you survive the parasite spell?"

"It wears off after a while," Drake clarified.

"Really? Oh. What about the little witch girl?"

"When Horvath did the spell on her she 'ad been standing, so she fell, an' when she did, she hit her head. Died instantly."

"Too bad."

"Not really. She gave me the creeps, she did. Look, we're here."

Drake parked the car and opened Dave's door for him.

"Thanks," Dave mumbled before walking to his lab space's door.

Drake followed close beside him, a hand hovering by his lower back. Dave fumbled around to find his key only to realize that the door was unlocked.

"Hey, Balthazar, Veronica." Dave saw the two sitting on a new couch in the balcony area.

"How's the happy couple?" Balthazar asked in an uncharacteristically cheerful tone.

"That's what we came to talk about," Dave said.

"Oh?" Balthazar was the one who spoke, but Veronica also looked up from the book she was reading.

"Yeah, it seems Dave can't remember anything since Tuesday of three weeks ago," Drake said.

"What does that have to do with your relationship?"

"Like I 'ad said to Dave, a lot happened since then."

"True..." Balthazar trailed off as he got up and began looking for the Incantus.

"So what should I do right now?" Dave piped up.

"Veronica will have a look at you, she's a very skilled healer. She'll tell you what's wrong, but Drake gets to tell you what's happened since Tuesday," Balthazar said from across the room.

"What?" Drake asked.

"You spent the most time with him," Balthazar clarified.

Drake mumbled a short stream of, what appeared to be, very accented curses at how right Balthazar always had to be. Dave walked up to the balcony where Veronica was and sat down. Veronica closed her eyes and placed her hands systematically on Dave's head and face. Her eyes suddenly snapped open. She said something to Balthazar in another language.

"Amnesia," he translated.

"Well yeah, of course, but how?" Dave asked.

"Where did you two go last night?" Balthazar asked Drake.

"A bar. Why?"

"Someone probably put something in his drink... But who?" Balthazar said the last thing more to himself than anyone else.

* * *

...The Night Before...

Horvath hated when he had to disguise himself as a woman. He decided to copy the looks of some busty blonde that worked at the bar. He had to get the pills into Dave's drink. Damn, why is that moron here? Horvath saw that Drake was there with Dave. Horvath went over what he knew about the drug. It was fairly knew, he knew that much. It had come out when he was locked in that damned urn. The stuff would make Dave seem drunk, really tired after a while, and Dave would wake up with three days less memory for each pill that he had. Drake and Dave walked up together. Drake had his arm around Dave's shoulder. It appeared that he was already quite drunk.

"Three," Dave slurred.

Drake he held up a finger and mouthed one. He didn't recognize Horvath, but why should he? Horvath turned around to get the drink from a cooler, he pulled the vile from the uncomfortable bra he had to wear. He took off the top of the bottle and dumped some of the dissolving pills inside. He didn't see how many went in and handed Dave the drink. As he chugged it down, him and Drake walked away. Horvath saw the arm that Drake had kept around Dave's shoulder drop to support his waist. Horvath mentally shuddered and turned to leave so he could go free the poor bartender back to her job.

* * *

...Present Time...

"I d'know who could have done it," Drake said.

"Who served you your drinks?" Balthazar questioned.

"Some skinny bloke who looked too young to work at a bar and a blonde. Now that I think about it, there was something off about her. Lots of people stared at me, but she didn't, she gave me the look people get when you've met someone but don't think they remember you. And she didn't look like the kind of person to go to my shows. She was the kind of person you'd remember if you saw."

"Hmm," Balthazar contemplated this new information. "I had to have been her, or someone who was disguised like her."

"What?"

"Remember when you disguised yourself as Dave to trick me?"

"Yeah, you 'ad no idea," Drake said, smiling at the memory.

"Wait, what?" Dave chimed.

"Remember when you saved Balthazar from the faceful of knives that Horvath had thrown at him?"

"Yeah."

"Before that, I had disguised myself as you so Balthazar wouldnt attack me. At least not at that moment."

"Oh. Ok. I'll just be quiet now then."

"As I was going to say, " Balthazar switched his attention back to Drake, "I think someone did the same to go unnoticed to you or Dave."

"Oh," Drake's smile fell. "Who?"

"That's what we have to figure out."

"Warn me if I have to save the world again," Dave said with his eyes closed from the couch Veronica had instructed him to lay down on.

"Ha, ha," Balthazar said sarcastically. "Well, actually, now that you mention it, you might."

"Fuck," Dave said under his breath. "That is _not_ something a person should have to do _twice_."

"Poor love," Drake cooed as he walked over to sit with Dave.

"So how do we get my memory back?"

"We have to jog it," Balthazar informed them.

"How?" Drake and Dave said in unison.

"You two have to repeat the things you did over the past three weeks. Go places you went, talk about stuff you had talked about, do stuff you did."

"Sounds easy," Drake said.

"Not to me." Dave was remembering the quick overview Drake had given him. He remembered how he woke up. "Drake!"

"What?" He seemed worried.

"We need to talk."

"Okay." He looked like he was trying really hard to stay calm.

Drake followed Dave to the other side of the room.

"Why did I wake up half naked in your bed?"

"Did that just hit you?" Drake scoffed, masking his relief that that was all Dave was asking.

"Yes, actually, but why? Did we...?"

"God, no. I wish. You tried seducing me and then you passed out."

"How... did I seduce you?"

"It involved a lot of kissing and touching," Drake said with a mischievous grin.

"But I'm straight!" Dave whined loud enough to make Balthazar and Veronica look over. Dave hushed himself.

"You should've thought about that before you tore the bloody buttons off my favourite shirt."

"So I passed out before we got anywhere past making out?"

"Yes."

Dave looked a little too relieved. The ever present smile Drake had when he was around Dave fell. Dave saw . He pulled together his courage and kissed Drake lightly on the lips. He quickly pulled back, only to have Drake pull him into a breathtaking kiss. Dave opened his mouth to Drake's and his hands curled into the older man's spikey, bleach blonde hair. Drake wrapped his arms around Dave's waist, pulling him closer. Their tongues fought for dominance, Drake's winning. The kiss lasted well over minute and could have gone longer but Balthazar coughed, interrupting them.

"Erm, hi, uh, there _are_ other people here."

Veronica giggled.

"Did that bring back any memories?" Drake whispered with a smile, putting an arm around Dave's shoulder.

"No. Sorry." Dave looked down.

"Oh," Drake said sadly.

They walked together back to Balthazar who presented them with a tiny Incantus.

"You are _not_ going to make that huge unexpectedly in my hands again," Dave warned Balthazar.

"Why, Dave, I would never dream of it," Balthazar said, handing Dave the Incantus.

Soon after the book was in his hands, it rapidly grew to its normal weight and size.

"Damn you, Balthazar," Dave cursed while trying to regain his balance.

The old sorcerer chuckled.

"You might find a way to reverse the amnesia in there, or else just go about it the old fashioned way. Hey, Drake, by the way, how do you like having your ring back. I trust you're still not a Morganian?"

"Not after what Horvath did. It's great to have it back where it belongs. He waggled his fingers in the air.

Drake lowered his hand and began subconsciously massaging circles into Dave's shoulder with his thumb.

Dave instinctively shrugged away the caring arm. After his troubling childhood of trying to forget sorcery and that day at Arcana Cabana to some shrink his parents were paying far too much, he couldn't really handle people touching him. So many people had teased him, punched, hit, comforted, so much touching, he still didn't allow people to touch him. It reminded him of all the times he had wished he had just been left alone and the reasons why. He knew that some part of his mind wanted Drake, some part that just _had_ to be amnesia'd away. He wished all the forgotten memories would just magically reappear. _Oh, duh!_ Dave thought and gave himself a mental face slap. He remembered the Incantus and began looking once again for a spell to cure the amnesia. He finally found it. It was not a simple as he hoped it would be. He thought about Harry Potter and wondered if any of their spells would work for real.

"Hmm..." he said aloud on accident.

"What?" Drake asked, curious and slightly worried.

"Oh, nothing. Thinking about Harry Potter that's all."

"You don't have a crush, do you?" Drake said in a slightly mocking tone.

"No! Of course not!" Dave said defiantly.

Balthazar and Veronica tried and failed not to laugh. Soon, Drake joined in and eventually Dave did too. They stood and sat around laughing like best mates, which really, truthfully, they were.

"Okay, okay," Dave said trying to calm everyone down. "I found a way to cure my amnesia, but it's not going to be easy."

"How so?" Drake asked. He seemed to be asking Dave a lot of questions today.

"We have to find the person who did it."

"Oh. Just that." Drake looked down.

This was going to be harder than he had hoped. He had really, really wanted things to go back to normal quickly

"So who would want me to forget the last three weeks?" Dave tried asking.

Veronica piped up. "What if it wasn't supposed to be three weeks. Maybe it was supposed to be a longer amount of time."

"That is definitely something to consider," Balthazar said.

"Okay, so who would want me to forget anything recent?" Dave said, adjusting his question.

"I can think of someone," Drake grumbled.

"Who?" Dave and Balthazar asked at once.

"Give you three guesses," Drake said snidely. He still wasn't that used to being nice to people.

"Horvath?" Dave was genuinely uncertain.

"Give the boy a prize," Drake said sarcastically and clapped.

"It _does_ make sense," Balthazar thought out loud. "Since he can change his image, it will be very difficult to find him. Let's get started right away. Dave, you go with Drake, I'll go with Veronica. You'll need someone with a memory," Balthazar instructed Dave.

"Okay," Dave said.

Drake led Dave back to his comfy, gray car.

"Did I ever show you the tesla coils?" Dave asked once they were both buckled in.

"Yeah."

"Did I do the 'nerdy' line?"

"The one with the air punch?" Drake asked making the gesture.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

Dave chuckled.

"What?" Drake asked.

"I remembered doing that with Becky."

Dave paid closer attention to the memory. The figure that stood next to him who should have been Becky had spiked, bleach blonde hair.

"Oh my god!"

"What?" Drake asked again.

"It's you!" Dave said pointing.

"Yes it is," Drake said, running a hand through his hair.

"No, I mean, I remember saying the 'nerdy' line to you!"

"Really?" Drake was surprised.

"Yeah."

"We need to tell Balthy. Maybe we don't have to find Horvath after all."

Drake pulled his mobile out of his pocket and pressed one of the numbers on speed dial. Balthazar picked up on the first ring and Drake told him that Dave had remembered something. Drake listened to something Balthazar said and hung up. He turned to Dave.

"He told me to keep talking to you, that it might help you remember more if I told you about all that's happened. Also, that I need to take you around to the places we went to. But first, we're going to my penthouse," Drake explained.

"Okay. Let's talk and drive. I still think it would be a good idea to find Horvath. Something in my gut is telling me to."

"Creepy, but okay."

Drake started the car and pulled into the street. They got talking. Drake told every day in almost perfect detail. Dave remembered a few things. Drake finally got to the previous night.

"We went to the bar around 10. I ordered a brandy and you just wanted a plain beer."

"I kinda remember that, but I usually end up getting just a beer so I could be remembering some other time."

"Okay, so after a while you were pretty drunk, to the point where your voice was slurring pretty bad. You ordered three more from that blonde waitress who was most likely Horvath, while you were distracted, I told her, er, him? Anyways, I told the bartender to get you only one. It took them an oddly long while to get it for you, which I just passed off as the beers having been misplaced. I think she/he did something to it in that extra time though. After you finished it, I took you back to my place and you tried to get me to, er... do stuff to you. I, being in my slightly intoxicated state, said I would, and like I had mentioned earlier, you passed out after your clothes were off. You slept in my room and in the morning you couldn't remember a thing."

"Yeah, I remember that last part. Okay, give me a little bit. I want to go over everything. Maybe that will help me remember."

"Okay."

The drove the rest of the way to the penthouse in silence. Meanwhile, Dave's genius, sorcerer's brain processed everything Drake had just told him. Picking through his thoughts with a theoretical, fine-toothed comb. He was concentrating so hard that he hadn't noticed Drake was gone. There was a note on the dashboard.

_You were thinking so hard, it looked like it hurt. I went inside to grab something. Be back in a bit. _

_Drake_

Dave went back to his thoughts. There were moments when it felt like he had something but it slipped away again all too quickly. He opened his eyes again. Drake was next to him and they were parked outside a bar.

"We're here," Drake said.

"Where, exactly, is here?"

"The bar I took you to last night. Let's go inside."

"Okay."

Drake exited the car and opened Dave's door for him.

"Such a gentleman," Dave said sarcastically, ruffling Drake's hair after stepping out of the car.

"Hands off the hair!"

"As the king commands," Dave said, bowing deeply.

"What are you _doing_?"

"I have no idea."

Drake laughed lightly. "Let's go inside now."

The moment they walked through the door, pictures began flashing through Dave's head. Fragments of memories flooded back to him, but he was not able to get a good look at any of them. He grabbed his head. It was giving him a headache.

"Dave, are you okay?"

"Fine," Dave said through clenched teeth. "Keep going."

Drake led him closer to the bar, to the seats they had sat at. By now, the pictures were barraging Dave as though they were being shot from machine guns. He sat quickly with his hands pressed to his temples. All the memories rushed back to him. Every detail of every day. The first kiss he and Drake had shared and every one after that. Bennett flirting with girls at the bar. Him telling Balthazar and Veronica about his and Drake's relationship. Drake asking him to move in and him accepting. The night before. It all came back. Everything.

"Drake! I remember! I remember it all!"

* * *

**AN: I'm so glad I got that done. I think it turned out really good. I have some ideas for the next chapter. Reviews and favourites always make me (as well as most other authors) feel better. If you have any ideas also for the next chapter or later chapters, send it in. **

**-LoveLost**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I finally got out chapter 2. Woo! *air fist punch of victory* Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any part of this movie or the characters. **

* * *

"Well, that's unfortunate."

Drake no longer had the same accent. Dave noticed a blue gem glowing on Drake's finger where his old ring should have been.

"Like my new jewelry?" he smirked.

He waved his hand around and everthing around them froze. Dave remained gawking. Drake face slid over and was replaced by the one of his true form. Horvath.

"You!" Dave scathed. "Where's Drake?"

"Right here," Horvath said, looking like Drake again.

"The _real_ Drake."

"Why would you want that _moron_?"

Horvath was himself again.

"Because I-I..." Dave couldn't finish the sentence, not in front of Horvath, no way he would let that slip.

"You better go make sure he's okay."

"What? If you hurt him, I swear..."

Horvath disappeared.

"Come and get me," he yelled form outside the bar as the people began moving again.

"...I'll kill you."

Dave saw him walk around a corner into an alley. He followed Horvath. They now stood across from each other.

"What were you trying to make me forget?" Dave yelled.

He started a plasma bolt in either of his hands.

"All of it. Magic. You could go back to before Balthazar found you again. Before all this insanity happened. Isn't that what you've wanted?"

Dave launched the plasma bolt at Horvath, knocking him against the wall. He landed on his feet.

"That all you got?"

"I hope not."

This reminded him so much of the fight with Morgana, but this time there were no power houses to help out. Dave remembered all the new curses and spells he learned from the Incantus. He immobilized the man so that he could only move his mouth.

"Where is Drake?" Dave hissed.

Horvath laughed. Dave shot him with another plasma bolt. If Horvath could have moved his face, he would have been wincing terribly.

"Better find him soon," Horvath taunted.

Dave took the old sorcerer's ring off and shot him with a large plasma bolt. Horvath pursed his lips to keep from shouting out. Those things seriously hurt when you couldn't defend yourself. Dave began forming a fireball.

"Where-is-he?"

The fireball grew with each word Dave spat out. Horvath just laughed. Dave slammed the fireball into his chest and allowed Horvath to move again. The man writhed and laughed until the moment he died.

"Insane..." Dave muttered as he picked up he singed top hat walked away from the smoldering, black skeleton.

He turned and looked back at it. Dave realized that he just killed a man that was over a thousand years old, that he just killed Horvath. That this could all stop now. He walked back to the parking lot and got into the silver car. Dave placed the still smokin hat on the passenger seat. He decided to go to the penthouse to look for Drake, where he last saw him. Dave called Balthazar. No answer.

"Balthazar, meet me at Drake's penthouse. Horvath is dead. I'll explain when you get there."

Dave started the car and drove. When he arrived at the penthouse, Balthazar's car was already parked outside, but he and Veronica remained in it. Upon noticing Dave, the couple exited the car.

"I got your message. Horvath is dead?"

"Yeah, I killed him," a stony-faced Dave said as he marched to the door of the Empire State Building without looking at Balthazar.

"Dave, what's going on?"

He sounded worried.

"Nothing, come on, I'll explain in the elevator."

Veronica and Balthazar followed Dave into the elevator.

"So...?"

"So what, Balthazar?" Dave snapped, tears welling in his eyes. "Isn't there something you can do to read my mind?" He looked down, a single tear fell to the floor.

"Well, yes."

"Then fucking do it!"

Dave dropped to the floor and brought his knees to his chest. Balthazar looked into Dave's thoughts from the moment he and Drake left the lab. He saw it all, how Drake was different when he returned to the car, Dave's interrogation of Horvath which led to Dave killing him.

"Oh, I see..." Balthazar trailed off, no knowing how to react to all that Dave had been through in the last hour.

The elevator chimed, alerting them that they had arrived at their destination.

"Drake! Drake!" Dave called, leaping up and running into penthouse.

Balthazar and Veronica began searching also. They looked everywhere, in all the props, underneath or inside anything that could or couldn't hide a person. There was one room left now. The bedroom. Dave walked in cautiously. There were splatters on blood on the carpet and walls.

"Drake?" Dave whispered.

He followed the red splatters. Dave rounded the bed and saw all the trails, drops, and splaters of blood leading to Drake lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. His body was contorted and there were gashes in his skin and clothes. Dave fell to his knees and pulled Drkae into his lap.

"Drake?" Dave shook the man. "Drake?" Dave shook him again, beginning to get worried, Drake's head lolled back. "Drake!"

* * *

**AN: I'm rather proud of how this chapter turned out. I better get started on chapter 3!**


End file.
